


Confidant Corruption: Fun and Games

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Tower/Star. Having Hifumi Togo and Shinya Oda over to play some cards leads to a different kind of competition, with a rather unique penalty for the 'loser'.





	Confidant Corruption: Fun and Games

Disclaimer: This story contains a fictional underage character having sex with a fictional older teen character. Please do not read if this upsets or offends you.

***  
“Yeah! Draw two!” Shinya Oda’s excited voice called out as he slammed down a card.

“You shall pay for your aggressive push!” Hifumi Togo vowed, begrudgingly taking a pair of cards from the pile. Ren grinned, chuckling as he placed his own contribution to the pile allowing the boy to add one more of his own. “Can you adapt to this? Reverse!”

“Heh. No prob.” Shinya scoffed, easily placing a matching color to continue the game. Ren should have seen this coming, both the Gamer King and the Shoji Queen so proud of their competitive spirits. When Ren was hanging out with Hifumi and stumbled across Shinya, it was clear that a game was in order.

With one adept at video games and the other mastering board games, it only made sense that a neutral option would be cards.

“Now for the response volley: Draw Two!” The girl exclaimed, slamming down her own card with equal vigor.

“Please. That’s nothing.” Shinya chuckled back, accepting his penalty.

Ren could barely contain his enjoyment at seeing the two go at it, the ferocity of the competition proving to be quite enjoyable as he silently played along. It was astounding, the two didn’t seem to bear any real hostility or animosity towards the other, rather both gamers seemed to be fired up and having a ton of fun.

They were remarkably similar, hardcore competitors with overbearing mothers. Ren idly considered the option of giving them siblings, before discovering that sadly both women were post-menopause.

“Uno.” Ren spoke calmly, setting down his penultimate card. Both sets of eyes turned towards him in shock, the players forgetting there was a third among them as he gave a smug expression.

“It seems we’ve neglected our rival.” Hifumi pouted.

“We just gotta play an off card, right?” Shinya said hopefully, trying to gauge what color worked best. It was all for naught, as Ren kept his ‘wildcard’ in reserve for this very moment, winning the match. He took a moment to gloat as the other two sighed in their shared defeat, a buzz in his pocket drawing his attention to his phone.

FUTABA: So, you gonna fuck her or what?!

That gave him a little chuckle. True to her nature, Futaba installed a few hidden cameras in Ren’s room, which she often watched when he had ‘Becky’ over. Ren was determined to knock up his teacher now that the timing was right, her past two cycles not taking. He knew it was natural for things not to work right away, but after his immediate successes with the other women it still stung.

So, he was pumping Kawakami full nearly every night, with Futaba watching. And now it seemed she wanted another show.

REN: She’s not the only one here though.

FUTABA: So? What’s wrong with a little straight shota?

That made him laugh again, Hifumi looking over as she shuffled the cards, she and Shinya eager to try for a win. “Something funny?”

Ren shrugged, pocketing his phone as his imagination ran wild with the perverse possibilities. He hadn’t exactly planned on impregnating Hifumi Togo, since she was a junior just like Ann and still had over a year of high school left, but he was more than willing to at least risk it.

“It’s nothing. Say, how about this time we raise the stakes?” He wondered, a glint of mischievousness in his eye.

“Oh? A little extra glory than just bragging rights? I’m in!” The Gamer King declared.

“A wise move would be to establish the terms first.” The Shogi Queen retorted with a slightly haughty look. “What do you have in mind?”

“Just a little added humiliation to the loser. What do you think?” Ren proposed with a grin, sending out his Brain Jack to take hold of the two other minds, willing them into compliance.

“I suppose if you wish to subject yourself to additional shame to me~” The girl accepted with a teasing grin.

“Ha! Bring it on. You’re gonna get _spanked!”_ The boy boasted.

Now, there was an idea…

Ren was not above cheating for this. With control over the two other player’s minds, he easily confused the two towards what they could play, each drawing cards when they probably had one or two to lay down and preventing them from playing draws on him. He made Hifumi lose more, of course.

“Ah, I seem not to be at my best…” She lamented, hand full of cards as Ren placed his second to last card. He took a moment to delight in his power over the two as they both tried to declare ‘uno’ to make him draw again, but both unable to speak the word.

“Uno.” He purred after a few smug moments. “You might be in trouble, Hifumi~”

The final hand played out like Ren willed it, the girl looking downcast in the face of defeat. “Man, this sucks.” Shinya pouted, equally disheartened, but at least didn’t lose as much as the other player.

“Oh don’t worry, Oda. You weren’t in _last_ place.” Ren turned his predatory gaze on the young woman in the room. He had spent so many nights losing to her in Shogi, the rush of payback (however unearned) rushing through his veins.

Hifumi straightened up, facing her loss. “I will accept my defeat with dignity and grace.” She accepted, Ren grinning wider. “What humiliation shall I endure?”

“Well, I think we should follow Shinya’s trash talk, and you can get spanked.” The frizzy haired teen announced, his control over her allowing for a little shame in the girl to let her blush and squeak. He’d squash feelings of disobedience or defiance, but could afford a bit of modesty. It’d make the whole thing that much more fun.

Sitting down on his sofa, Ren patted his knee with an expectant look at the Shogi master. The girl gave a sigh, and approached her pupil, bending over and laying across his lap with her tush in the air. “You certainly are creative with your punishments…” She lamented, giving a squeak as Ren gently struck her rear.

It was an experimental smack, barely any force behind it, Shinya giggling at the sight of the high schooler getting ‘punished’. “You have no idea.” Ren purred, giving another strike with an open palm on Hifumi’s skirt, the blushing beauty chirping again in surprise. “Hey Shinya, go ahead and give her a pat yourself.” He beamed.

The kid was all too happy to deliver a blow, not putting much behind it, more playful than anything as Hifumi gave a soft grunt and clenched her eyes in shame. “Is this enough?” She wondered cautiously. Ren gave the back of her head a lewd grin.

“Hmm… don’t think so. Think your butt has too much padding and is softening the blows. It’s hardly a spanking like this.” The trickster said smoothly, suppressing any protest in the two as he flipped Hifumi’s skirt. He winked at the hidden camera the girl’s ass was facing. “Hmm. Still too much.” He assessed, motioning for Shinya to pull the young woman’s panties off.

“Wai-wait!” Hifumi was allowed to protest, Ren forcefully grabbing her hair and keeping her eyes forward as the boy hesitantly peeled down the cotton fabric of her underwear. Her pale cheeks came to view, the arousal Ren commanded Hifumi to feel mixing with the embarrassment as her bare lower labia folds took on a slight dampness.

“Face forward and take your medicine like a good girl~” Growled the frizzy haired teen, riding high on the power as his fist held his Shogi teacher’s hair, his will holding her mind and body. Nodding at a red-faced Shinya, he raised his hand and brought it down on Hifumi’s ass with a loud SMACK.

The girl gave a whimper of discomfort which had a slight lewd undertone, a pink mark the size of Ren’s hand starting to appear on her pale flesh. The boy reluctantly delivered a spank of his own, not as sharp but enough to make the girl gasp and tremble. Her eyes were forced forward uselessly as she closed them, bracing for the unknown strikes to ripple her backside. Having her bottom exposed to two boys was making her heart race, her pupil controlling her hormones to make the whole shameful experience wonderfully complementary. “I don’t… Nnngh! Understand… Mmmh! What’s… Ah! Happening…” She stammered, confused, humiliated, and horny.

Ren raised an eyebrow as more of the young woman’s juices leaked, her puffy lower lips, pushed tight together by her legs, glistening now. Winking again at Futaba’s concealed camera, Ren forced the girl’s legs apart to make her engorged pussy peek out between her labia. “Well well well, seems like our dear Hifumi’s rather enjoying her penalty…” He teased, rubbing her clit with a jump from the woman on his lap. His tight grip in her hair and on her mind kept her from squirming too much.

“Wow… um… what’s that mean?” Shinya asked, his age befitting his inexperience but his eyes wide at the naked derriere and slick pussy lips of the high schooler in front of him.

“Means she wants us to fuck her.” Ren purred darkly. “Isn’t that _right_ , Hifumi?” He asked, his fingers halting their rub to let his palm SMACK her ass once more, the skin now deeply pink from the accumulated slaps.

“Nnngh! Mmmh… oh my… Nnnhh… I… OH! I seem to… want it…” She was forced to admit, Ren controlling her arousal to the point where all he needed was to make her tell the truth of her desires. He glowed in triumphant victory.

“And there we go.” He gloated, keeping a hold in the girl’s hair and pulling her up a bit. He made the trembling girl stand and start to straddle him as he got his erect shaft out, aiming it out and bringing Hifumi’s unprotected pussy down on it in one smooth go. Ren tilted his head back and grunted, gripping a bit harder as her head was forced back and shared in the noise of sexual delight. “Nnngh.. Mmmh so tight… Wonderfully slick.” He growled, happy to use this girl for his sexual lusts. Grinning at his Gun About mentor, he gestured his head towards his bed. “Check under the mattress for some lube. You’ll be fucking her ass.” He commanded.

“Wait… What?” The Togo girl gasped. Ren gave her ass another hard open-handed strike. That shut her up and made her tunnel tighten with the impact.

The boy eagerly rummaged through Ren’s mattress, the couple on the couch remaining still and joined, savoring the lewd feel pulsing through their systems. With a gentle grind of his shaft, Ren began to stir the Shogi master’s insides as she panted and whimpered in confused bliss. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Ren checked, slight guilt in his consciousness from making his friend do this.

“Nnngh… I admit… I certainly wasn’t expecting too… but… this is a strangely pleasant experience… I like it.” She admitted, alleviating the young man’s guilt somewhat. He grinned, another loud crack against her backside making her tunnel clench.  He watched Hifumi’s butt rippling under each blow, the skin turning a deeper shade of pink, nearing red. He throbbed at the experience.

“Glad to hear. Lets make it more fun.” Ren decided, pushing up the woman’s top and exposing her bra, the modest mounds hidden behind the cups. Shinya came behind Hifumi, awkwardly trying to line up his young lubed dick to her backdoor as Ren loosened the straps to pull the bare breasts free. “Get ready for the next stage of your penalty for losing, Hifumi~” The trickster teased as Shinya made a face, pushing into the tight anus of the high school girl he played against.

“MMmmh! Oh! Oh! So full!” Hifumi moaned out, her head yanked back to allow Ren to suck at her exposed tits. The boy in her backside gave her stinging ass another slap, riding high on his first sexual experience.

“Mmmh yeah! Get smoked! This feels GREAT!”

Ren allowed himself a moment’s depravity to savor the moment, the crushing wet warmth of the girl’s pussy, the feel of her tits in his face in their tips in his mouth, the subtle push of the wall between her rectum and vaginal passage from the boy’s invading shaft. Even though he hadn’t planned on it yet, his imagination still pictured the soft breasts in his mouth as larger and leaking, the warm weight of the female on him heavier with child. He couldn’t do much about the baby yet, but maybe he’d ask Takemi about starting an induction regime for his ladies’ mammaries. Should have thought about it sooner.

“New game:” Ren announced after popping Hifumi’s stiff pale nipple out. “Last one to cum wins.”

“Hey no fair!” Oda protested. “I’m already at my limit here!” The kid lamented, taking his frustration out by fucking Hifumi’s ass harder and spanking her cheek again.

“Nnngh! Oh. Mmmh… I… also… don’t foresee… a victory…” The young woman agreed, her mind flooded with hormones and carnal delight, overwhelmed with the intense stimulation poured into her these last few moments. Ren was happy to hear, and used his Brain Jack to make sure the pleasure from the two would be the best they had ever dreamt of.

“Oh? I’ll start considering my reward then.” Ren gloated, already aware of what he’d do. The trio wasn’t moving all that much, the positioning awkward and hard to deal with, but it didn’t take all that much to bring them all to sexual climax.

“Mmmh… Yeah… Yeah… Here we go… Feels good… FEELS SO GOOD!” Shinya’s boyish cry came out, the kid pushing his lubed young dick as far into Hifumi’s bowels as he could before unleashing his cum. Spurts of whitehot sperm splattered against the girl’s colon, the girl tensing as she felt another stinging smack into her skin.

“Ah! Me too! ME TOO!” Came her shriek, Ren bracing himself for the spasming cunt on his raw dick. He grunted with the effort to endure it, allowing his Shogi Master time to recover before he pumped a little. He could sense his own release building, and he held it back to let it grow.

“He… I win… so for my reward…. I’m gonna cum inside you, Hifumi…” He growled, the girl giving a happy tremble.

“Go ahead… got an implant… I’m good…”

Ren cursed, the others thinking it was a grunt of pleasure. Still, the depths of a bare pussy _was_ still the best place, and he let go of Hifumi’s hair and tits to hold her waist for his last vigorous fuck. “Nnngh… Here… it comes…. Here… we… GO!” The teen grunted, pulling the girl as far down his dick as she’d go and sprayed her tunnel with his cum. The three spent some time afterwards panting for breath before awkwardly chuckling, escalating to outright laughter at the good time just had.

“My that was a bracing experience.” He Togo girl sighed, feeling the boy slip out of her ass as she dismounted her pupil. Ren had her use her panties to keep the cum inside her holes.

“Wow, that was probably the best game ever!” Shinya agreed, grinning boyishly. Ren chuckled, willing the standard set of instructions to keep them quiet about the game they played.

“Glad to hear it. Catch you around, Shinya! Gonna chat with Hifumi a bit.” The kid nodded, cleaning up a little and heading out as Ren set his sights on the young woman. “What’s with the implant?” He wondered.

“Oh, my mother made me have it when the boys started pursuing me. She won’t even let me date but still.”

“Hmm. Thought it was something like that. I know a doctor. Tomorrow, we’re taking it out.”

Confused panic flashed over Hifumi’s face. “Um…”

“Because. It will add a thrill. And because I _say_ so.” Ren growled darkly, his influence making the Shogi player gasp, tremble briefly, and accept his desires.

“As you say.”

“Also, when I come by to play from now on, your panties and bra will be gone by the time I get there.” He added to the end, just for extra measure. His friend also was made to accept this as she nodded. “Now, you can go to the station.”

“Mmh. Thank you. Though I expect I won’t be able to take a seat on the subway if I wanted too.” She chuckled, her backside still stinging under her adjusted skirt.

“I’ll be gentler next time.” Ren remarked, the girl blushing as she was dismissed. With a buzz of his phone he gave a laugh and flipped his screen on.

FUTABA: That was HOT! OMG! Who’s next?!

Ren chuckled as he considered his options. Who, indeed?

***  
Note: I’ve noticed how out of character I tend to write the Confidants during the dirty deeds, which is partly on my lack of proper talent but also a side effect of mind-controlled stories. People under the influence of a sex-crazed person tend to act fairly the same after all. Also, I think Ren's corrution is advancing quite nicely. Almost done though! Just a couple sets of friends left in this tale, thanks for all the views, kudos, and especially comments! Keep them coming, and I’ll endeavor to do the same!


End file.
